Such a device is known from DE 201 14 368 U1. This reference describes a device for wrapping a label around at least two parallel juxtaposed objects, said label being common to all the objects and tying them into a bundle. To this end, two respective vessels are arranged in common on a rotary plate and are then both wrapped with a single label, instead of moving only one object on a rotary plate past a labeler, as is normally the case in conventional labelling machines. In order to maintain the two vessels in correct alignment with one another during the labelling process, the two vessels are axially fixed with respect to the rotary table with the aid of a centering bell.
The known machine proved to be disadvantageous insofar as, in spite of the centering bell, it was often difficult to axially fix the vessels. In addition, the device lacks flexibility as regards the labelling of more than two vessels.